La oscuridad no apaga la luz
by Maria Branwell
Summary: AU- Visión descubrirá que una noche de halloween puede cambiar muchas cosas, especialmente si juegas con la oscuridad. Nada me pertenece, todo es de Disney y Marvel. "Este fic participa en el Reto #24: Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark.


**La oscuridad no apaga la luz**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo es de Disney y Marvel Studios. _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: Suspenso, Horror, Crimen... ¡Halloween!" del foro La Torre Stark._

 _Personaje principal: Visión_

 _Tema: Insomnio_

* * *

La noche de Halloween no se iba de su mente en ningún momento del día, especialmente cuando llegaba la noche, donde el insomnio se había vuelto una rutina.

Aquella noche había comenzado con una fiesta en casa de su gran y multimillonario amigo, Tony Stark. Visión no había querido asistir en un principio, pero lo habían convencido alegando que Halloween era una ocasión especial, y que solo irían pocos amigos.

En algún punto, a Tony se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de continuar la fiesta en el cementerio. Tony, Natasha, Thor y Clint estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para considerar aquello una buena idea. Aunque no era el caso de Visión, que no había tenido más remedio que acompañarlos para vigilar que no hicieran nada extraño y para conducir. Al entrar al cementerio se dio cuenta de que esa noche había un ambiente diferente aunque aparentemente todo fuera igual que siempre. Era más bien una sensación, como si alguien los estuviera vigilando.

Se habían sentado en el suelo y se habían puesto a leer los epitafios, inventando las posibles causas que habían llevado a la tumba a esas personas. Según Tony, un tal Williams había muerto acuchillado en un atraco, ya que por las palabras en la lápida se veía que era un tipo joven y cuya muerte no había podido ser natural. Natasha, por otra parte, había inventado que la muerte de una tal Agatha Harkness se debía a que un gato la había desgarrado viva. Clint había comentado que el señor Barnes, un hombre cuyo epitafio rezaba que había sido militar, había muerto en la guerra, en una explosión. Para un tal Bruce Banner, Thor había inventado una gran historia de batalla en la que había incluido arañas y serpientes gigantes que escupían fuego, aunque no había comentado la manera exacta de morir.

-No pienso comentar nada, esto me parece una falta de respeto- Dijo Visión cuando notó todas las miradas fijas en él.

En esos momentos Visión envidió más que nunca la suerte de Steve por no poder asistir a aquella fiesta por estar de vacaciones con su novia.

-¡Venga, aprovecha que no está el anciano!- Se carcajeó Tony, comenzando a dar palmas para animarlo a hablar.

Los demás siguieron las palmas de Tony, hasta que Visión suspiró y comenzó a inventar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Bien, esa persona de ahí, la de la tumba con el ángel caído- Señaló, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar el nombre de la persona –Sufrió la maldición de un demonio cuando nació, esto provocó que se volviera loco y acabara suicidándose.

Exclamaciones de "¡Ese es mi Visión!" llenaron el cementerio, aunque no lo reconfortaron, ya que cada vez se sentía peor en aquel sitio. Unido a eso, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, los que los obligó a marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Pese a la mala sensación que Visión sintió aquella noche, la vida continuó con normalidad para ellos. Cuando Steve regresó de su viaje intentaron darle envidia sobre lo divertido que había sido todo, aunque Visión le aseguró en secreto que no se había perdido nada. Más bien todo habían sido bobadas e historias ridículas sin sentido.

Al menos hasta que llegó la noticia. Visión se enteró de madrugada por una llamada de los padres de Tony. Lo habían encontrado muerto en su habitación, acuchillado repetidas veces en el estómago. Según las pruebas forenses el mayordomo de la casa había sido el responsable del ataque. Y aunque él alegaba no recordar nada de lo que había hecho durante la noche, más tarde encontraron el cuchillo escondido en su habitación.

La noticia fue un impacto mundial, ya que Tony pertenecía a una familia bastante adinerada y conocida. Incluso su entierro fue transmitido en algunas cadenas locales, que únicamente pretendían mostrar el dolor de familiares y amigos.

Volver a entrar al cementerio hizo que a Visión se le pusieran los pelos de punta, ya que no podía creerse que estuvieran enterrando a su mejor amigo. Ellos se habían conocido desde que eran unos niños y habían compartido miles de vivencias y desventuras. Visión incluso recordaba con cariño las fiestas a las que Tony lo había obligado a acudir, en las que siempre se había ocupado de impedir que este bebiera de más. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida: un día estaban en el cementerio inventando historias y al siguiente enterrando a un amigo.

Aunque él no tenía un sueño muy regular, la muerte de Tony significó un antes y un después en su rutina. No solo se sentía cansado y agotado mentalmente, sino que era incapaz de dormir, siempre teniendo presente la sonrisa del amigo que acababa de perder. Probó pastillas, remedios caseros e incluso baños con sales relajantes, pero nada parecía ser efectivo.

Como si una parte de él lo hubiera esperado, no se sorprendió cuando unos días más tarde volvieron a llamarlo, anunciando que Natasha había sido víctima del ataque de su propio perro. La habían encontrado muerta en su casa, con profundas mordeduras que la habían desgarrado el rostro y parte del estómago. Según los indicios se había defendido y había intentado pedir ayuda, pero no había llegado a tiempo al teléfono.

Visión volvió a sentirse miserable ante la nueva perdida. Si bien Natasha había sido la última en unirse al grupo y en ocasiones era muy agresiva, él la consideraba una buena amiga. Ella había estado con él siempre que la había necesitado, defendiéndolo de los matones y enseñándole algunos trucos de defensa. Era impensable que Natasha también estuviera muerta, imposible de creer.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que no comprendía el comportamiento del animal. Don Rico siempre había sido un rottweiler adorable, y para nada agresivo como todos decían que era su raza. Natasha lo había tenido con ella desde que era un cachorro, y Visión había sido testigo en muchas ocasiones de lo mucho que el perro la adoraba. Por decisión de la familia, Don Rico fue sacrificado no mucho después.

El entierro fue privado, por lo que únicamente dejaron asistir a los familiares y a los amigos más cercanos. Mientras se despedían de ella lanzando pétalos de rosa a la tumba, Visión creyó a alguien más, alguien vestido de rojo apartado en una esquina, pero en menos de un parpadeo lo perdió de vista.

Decidió invitar esa noche a Steve para no sentirse tan solo y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto que lo carcomía por dentro. Sabía que el hecho de que hubieran muerto dos de sus amigos era pura casualidad, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sus ojeras evidenciaban lo cansado que se sentía, tratando de explicarse continuamente si alguien había lanzado una maldición sobre ellos.

-Te he traído un remedio de mi madre- Informó Steve –Sé que ya lo has probado todo, pero los remedios de mi madre son casi milagrosos para dormir.

Visión se lo agradeció y tomó el botecito para llevarlo a la cocina, aunque no estaba muy convencido de que funcionara.

-Gracias por venir, Steve…Aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando- Suspiró, apoyando su espalda contra una pared y cerrando los ojos.

Steve lo rodeó en un abrazo, intentando aportar algo de tranquilidad para ambos.

-Yo tampoco, Visión…- Respondió, conteniendo las lágrimas -Perder a Tony fue doloroso, pero que también haya muerto Natasha es simplemente...- Se trabó con las palabras, por lo que tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de continuar -Perder a dos amigos tan cercanos es demasiado para cualquiera, nos costará tiempo superarlo.

Visión asintió. Se separaron del abrazo y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Solo fueron interrumpidos un rato después por el repartidor de pizza que llegaba para entregar el pedido que Visión había realizado antes de que llegara Steve.

-¿Qué tal te va con Sharon?- Preguntó Visión, mientras cenaban, por tratar de sacar un tema de conversación más agradable.

Steve forzó una sonrisa antes de responder.

-No muy bien. Yo la quiero pero…creo que no es exactamente la mujer de mi vida –Suspiró, apesadumbrado –Pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño, es complicado.

-Supongo que lo es- Respondió el chico, tomando un trozo de pizza y dando un mordisco –Nunca me he enamorado, pero supongo que es complicado.

-Una de las cosas que me enseñó Tony es que no hay que tener prisa…- Dijo nostálgicamente -Solo hay que ir caminando de fiesta en fiesta y llegará.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza, recordando la filosofía de Tony. Si él estuviera vivo posiblemente ya hubiera obligado a Steve a librarse de Sharon. O no, quizá eso lo hubiera hecho Natasha. Fuera como fuera, ya no podían hacer nada.

-¿Crees en la superstición, Steve?

-¿Te refieres a la suerte y esas cosas? No, para nada- Respondió el aludido, confuso –Pienso que cada persona se labra su destino. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Thor te ha estado dando la lata con sus programas de adivinos?- Bromeó.

Visión no tenía mucho ánimo para bromas, pero tampoco quería asustar a Steve con sus teorías ridículas.

-Sí, Thor me ha estado hablando de sus programas- Mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa –Incluso ha estado consultando a sus amigos especiales sobre los motivos de mi insomnio.

Pusieron una película y después se fueron a dormir, o al menos Steve lo hizo. Visión le había preparado una habitación aparte para que se sintiera cómodo, mientras que él se fue a la suya propia. Después de tomarse el remedio de la señora Rogers se acomodó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos, pensando ingenuamente que quizá hiciera algo de efecto. Logró dormir un par de minutos, aunque un fuerte ruido proveniente del salón lo despertó. Sobresaltado, decidió ir a ver si había sido Steve, ya que parecía como si algo se hubiera caído.

Al llegar al salón, sin embargo, descubrió que allí no había nadie. Una ventana abierta había tirado al suelo una lámpara, aunque afortunadamente esta no se había roto. Cerró la ventana de nuevo, ya que él estaba seguro de haberlo dejado cerrado antes de irse a dormir, y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. No llegó a su destino, ya que en mitad del pasillo se cruzó con un Steve completamente pálido.

-Dime que no le ha pasado nada a Clint- Suplicó Visión, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza de repente –Por favor, Steve, dime…

-Clint está en el hospital- Respondió Steve, sorprendido de que Visión lo hubiera intuido –Su casa se ha incendiado. Acaba de avisarme Thor, él estaba de camino y lo ha visto todo desde fuera.

Apenas pudieron rescatar los restos de Clint del incendio, por lo que su familia prefirió que no hubiera ningún tipo de entierro. Sus cenizas fueron entregadas a su madre, que no podía creerse lo que había pasado. Según la investigación, una bombona de gas había estallado, provocando el incendio, que se había cobrado varias vidas del edificio.

Tras la muerte de Clint la universidad declaró varios días de luto oficial, en homenaje a sus tres alumnos que habían fallecido en tan poco tiempo. En una situación normal Visión hubiera aprovechado ese tiempo para poder descansar al fin, pero se sentía tan impotente con lo que estaba pasando que sabía que no lo lograría tan fácilmente. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, y por fin supo lo que era al recordar la noche de Halloween. Las historias.

Tony había muerto acuchillado, Nat desgarrada por un animal y Clint por una explosión. ¿Qué había dicho Thor? Él no había mencionado la muerte, solo que había sido en una batalla. ¿Y él mismo? Locura y suicidio. Quizá Thor se salvara, pero Visión estaba seguro de que él no tendría esa misma suerte, ya que comenzaba a sentir los efectos de volverse loco. ¿Y si el no dormir no era simplemente por el estrés? Aunque un suicidio era voluntario, a diferencia de los accidentes de los demás, así que él no tenía que correr con la misma suerte.

Decidió llamar a Thor para tratar de tenerlo vigilado. Si no se equivocaba, las muertes estaban siguiendo un orden, así que el siguiente debía ser Thor.

Antes de que Thor llegara a su casa Visión trató de memorizar cuales eran las palabras exactas que había usado para descubrir lo que podía pasarle, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Solo sabía que había hablado de arañas y serpientes, pero era imposible que alguno de estos animales lo matara. Si algo caracterizaba a Thor era que sabía tratar con todo tipo de animales y reptiles, y estos parecían procesarle el mismo amor.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo…que una serpiente me va a matar?- Preguntó Thor, soltando una profunda carcajada, cuando Visión les contó lo que estaba sucediendo -¡Es agradable que uno de mis amigos se aficione a las historias paranormales! ¡Ahora podremos unirnos para asustar a los débiles!- Exclamó con orgullo, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenían por delante.

-¡No es ninguna broma, Thor! ¿No recuerdas las historias? Está sucediendo tal y como dijimos…es como si esas muertes se estuvieran reproduciendo en nosotros mismos. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

Thor frunció el ceño y trató de acordarse de ello, pero esa noche estaba en blanco para su cabeza.

-Creo que estaba un poco borracho, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fuimos al cementerio. ¿Será por causa de la maldición?

Visión suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cansando de todo aquello.

-Solo ten cuidado con los animales, ¿vale?- Suplicó –Por favor…

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no me acercaré a ninguna serpiente. Pero respóndeme una cosa, amigo Visión, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? Creo que es la falta de descanso lo que está provocando esta locura.

-Desde la muerte de Tony apenas consigo dormir un par de horas al día- Respondió finalmente –Te va a parecer una locura, pero siento como si él estuviera conmigo. En el entierro de Nat lo vi, apartado en una esquina y vestido de rojo. Y de vez en cuando las ventanas de mi casa se abren solas, como si quisiera decirme algo. Tenemos que tener cuidado, Thor, o seremos los siguientes.

Thor se quedó en silencio un rato, pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente sin que Visión se sintiera peor.

-Amigo Visión…cuando mi madre murió, yo…la veía en cada esquina. Pensaba que ella seguía conmigo. Tampoco podía dormir por las noches, ni quería comer. Pero un psicólogo me ayudó a superarla, y ahora mismo puedo hablar de ella sin derramar lágrimas- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –Piensa en ello, por favor.

Visión asintió con resignación. La idea de acudir a un psicólogo ya se le había por la mente anteriormente, pero sabía que lo que estaba pasando no estaba solo en su cabeza. Esas muertes no habían sido casualidad, y ellos serían los siguientes.

Tampoco fue capaz de dormir esa noche, ya que cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban se estremecía alarmado por cualquier ruido o movimiento. Así pasaron las horas y continuó durante el resto de días, hasta que simplemente comenzó a ver destellos rojos allá por donde iba. A pesar de que las clases universitarias se reanudaron, él dejó de asistir. Al principio Steve y Thor se acercaban a pasarle los apuntes, siendo conscientes de lo mal que estaba. Un día incluso llevaron a la psicóloga de Thor para que hablara con él, y los resultados no podían haber sido más nefastos.

Pocos días más tarde una noticia apareció en un periódico: joven finlandés residente de Estados Unidos fallece a manos de su hermano enfermo. En la foto del noticiero aparecían dos muchachos, uno de ellos era Thor. El otro era un tipo de pelo negro con una serpiente tatuada en el cuello.

A Visión ni siquiera le sorprendió que no le hubiesen avisado de la muerte de Thor, ya que todos pensaban que estaba loco. Posiblemente Steve no había querido empeorar más el asunto, aunque Visión estaba seguro de que él también habría notado algo extraño en todo aquello. Lo peor de todo era saber que él iba a ser el siguiente. Aunque tenía que verlo por el lado bueno: además de la maldición, él debía morir por un suicidio, no por un accidente, y resistiría vivo todo lo que pudiera.

-Tony, por favor- Suplicaba una y otra vez, arrodillado junto a su cama –No quiero morir, sé que intentas protegerme, dime que tengo que hacer.

Como si recibiese una señal, una foto cayó del escritorio, sobresaltándolo. Visión acudió inmediatamente a recoger los cristales, con los que se cortó un dedo. Sin molestarse a curarse el dedo o a ponerse una venda, vio que era una foto en la que aparecían los 5: Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor y él. Todos felices y sonrientes. Una gota de sangre cayó de su dedo en la cara de Steve, lo que sintió como el presagio que necesitaba. Tony le estaba mandando la señal, debía acudir en busca de Steve.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se afeitó un poco la barba para no dar una sensación de dejadez. No pudo hacer nada con las ojeras, que cada día que pasaba se mostraban más profundas e intensas, y fue rápidamente en busca de su amigo.

Fue Sharon quién le abrió la puerta. Estaba llorando tan desconsolada que lo único que hizo al ver a Visión fue salir corriendo. Este entró en el apartamento, mirando dudoso a Steve.

-No había manera de arreglar algo perdido- Respondió Steve ante la pregunta no formulada –Mantener nuestra relación la hubiera hecho sufrir más…Es mejor así –Murmuró intentando convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto. Fue entonces cuando reparó de verdad en la presencia de Visión, aunque se imaginaba el motivo de la visita -¿Has visto las noticias, verdad? Hay algo que deberías ver.

Steve tomó un periódico del suelo y le enseñó la foto del hermano de Thor con la serpiente tatuada. Para Visión no fue ninguna sorpresa, aunque si lo fue el hecho de que Steve de verdad se hubiera planteado el asunto.

-Thor me contó lo que estuvisteis hablando… Y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero…creo…creo que tienes razón en todo. No están muy claras las razones por las que Loki ha matado a Thor, pero se piensa que ha sido por la batalla legal que estaban teniendo por la herencia de su madre. La última historia se ha cumplido, ahora solo faltas tú.

Visión tragó hondo, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Yo simplemente inventé una maldición y un suicidio…y eso no va a pasar porque tú me vas a ayudar a impedirlo- Determinó -Escucha, he pedido a Tony una señal de lo que debía hacer, y me ha indicado venir a verte a ti. Tú eres quién debe ayudarme- Comenzó a reír como loco, sintiéndose idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Estaba claro que Steve, el único que no había asistido aquella noche y cuya vida no peligraba, podría ayudarlo a resolver el problema.

-Visión, yo no sé cómo ayudarte- Intentó razonar Steve, pensando que su amigo había perdido la cabeza por completo –Quizá podamos buscar ayuda a alguno de los amigos semihechiceros de Thor ¡Pero no puedo ayudarte si no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando!- Gritó, perdiendo la calma por unos segundos.

-No…los amigos de Thor no ayudarán… Hay que ir al cementerio –Sentenció Visión, sintiendo algo de esperanza después de tanta agonía –Hay que ir al cementerio, donde empezó todo, y buscar la tumba, pedir perdón o…

Steve pidió un segundo para pensar, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo, iremos cuando anochezca al cementerio si eso consigue hacerte sentir mejor- Decidió Steve, aún no muy convencido –Pero mientras te quedas conmigo, ya cometí el error de dejar solo a Thor. No volverá a pasar.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento acudieron juntos al cementerio, aunque sin saber muy bien que podían hacer. Visión trató de recordar exactamente cuál era la tumba que había señalado. Había cometido el error de no fijarse en el nombre, aunque si recordaba los de los demás. Habían mencionado a un tal Williams, un Banner y…Ahí estaba, reconocía el ángel caído en la lápida. La misma tumba a la que había lanzado una maldición. Acudió inmediatamente, siendo seguido por Steve, para poder leer el nombre del fallecido y revertir los efectos.

-"Wanda Maximoff: 1993-2017. Ninguna oscuridad apagará la luz del ángel escarlata"- Leyó Steve en voz alta, iluminando la tumba con la luz de su móvil–Pobre muchacha, murió muy joven.

Visión se acercó también para leer el nombre, el cual comenzó a recitar en voz baja.

-Wanda, ¿estás ahí?- Preguntó Visión en voz alta, mirando a un lado y a otro, aunque sin ver nada –Si estás ahí…yo solo quiero disculparme. ¡Por favor, Wanda!

Comenzó a hacer un poco de viento en ese momento, aunque apenas movió algunas hojas del suelo. Visión siguió llamando a nadie en especial, mientras que Steve trataba de calmarlo en vano.

-Visión, no va a venir nadie- Dijo Steve, intentando que lo mirara a los ojos -Aquí no hay nadie. Te prometo que no te dejaré solo hasta que todo se calme, pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡No, ella está aquí! Puedo sentirla- Aseguró Visión, mirando a un lado y a otro tratando de encontrarla –No era Tony quien estaba conmigo, siempre ha sido ella. Yo la desperté…la desperté y…- Se arrodilló junto a la tumba y comenzó a llorar, tanto por la pérdida de todos sus amigos como por la desesperación de saber que solo perdían el tiempo.

Cuando Steve trató de levantarlo Visión no pudo evitar pegarle un empujón para que lo dejara tranquilo.

-¡Vete de aquí! No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento.

-Con eso estás muy equivocado- Refutó, enfadado -Yo también he perdido a mis amigos, y no quiero perderte también a ti. ¿Crees que para mí no ha sido duro? ¡Yo también los he perdido a todos y tampoco tengo explicación! Por favor, vámonos…- Dijo en un tono más calmado.

Pero Visión no estaba tranquilo en absoluto. En un ataque de rabia que no sabía de dónde provenía, se levantó y volvió a empujar a Steve, con tan mala suerte de que este tropezó y se golpeó en la cabeza con la lápida que había tras él, quedando inconsciente. Visión vio consternado como la sangre comenzaba a emanar descontrolada de la cabeza de Steve.

-¿Steve? ¿Steve?- Preguntaba una y otra vez, zarandeándolo y tratando de tomarle el pulso, completamente en vano –Steve, despierta…Steve, tú también no…tú también no…

Un grito de horror salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Siendo obligado a salir de su ensimismamiento, comenzó a correr desesperado, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible del cadáver de su amigo.

Como pudo se subió al coche y condujo hasta su casa. Una vez allí trató de tranquilizarse con una ducha rápida, aunque el remordimiento seguía en su interior. Sabía que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, tenía que pagar por lo que acababa de hacer, o la culpabilidad no lo dejaría seguir adelante.

Con manos temblorosas y los ojos empañados en lágrimas tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y escribió todo lo que había pasado, desde la noche del cementerio hasta aquel día. Posiblemente nadie le creería, pero sentía la necesidad de sacarlo todo a la luz.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí, Wanda?- Gritó al viento, como si alguien de verdad estuviera escuchando –Necesitas que cumpla mi palabra, solo así se acabará- Reflexionó finalmente.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero si reparó en algo. Nunca había tirado los cristales del marco. Ingenuamente había creído que la señal lo llevaba a Steve, pero no. Ahora lo veía claro: era la manera en que tenía que hacerlo.

Como movido por un resorte, tomó los cristales y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se introdujo en ella, tomó los cristales con manos temblorosas y dio comienzo al descanso eterno que necesitaba.

Visión no fue consciente de ello, pero justo antes de que su vida se apagara, una luz roja iluminó la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Ha sido un poco difícil hacer una historia de terror/misterio con el tema insomnio, y especialmente con un personaje como Visión que en el canon ni siquiera duerme xD pero he disfrutado escribiendo. También digo que esta es la primera vez que escribo misterio, ya que no se me da muy bien, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Aun así, espero que la hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Como a mi me encantan los juegos, voy a proponer mi propio reto: en el fanfic hay muchas referencias, pero especialmente hay una oculta. Os propongo intentar adivinarla ;) el día en que diga mis votaciones del reto diré cual es, y si alguien la ha adivinado le regalaré un OS de lo que quiera.**

 **Un saludo!**


End file.
